


You'll Always Be My Little Girl

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Family, Fluff, Love, Other, alfie solomons is my soulmate, alfie solomons is the best dad in the world, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie helps his eldest daughter, Raisa, with her exam worries
Relationships: Alfie Solomons & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You'll Always Be My Little Girl

Alfie yawned and let out a sigh. He had been tossing and turning for the past few hours, unable to sleep for some unknown reason. Disentangling himself from Ava, he kissed her head and shushed her back to sleep when she let out a groggy murmur. Once satisfied that she was soundly asleep once more, he crept out of the bedroom closing the door behind him and shuffling along the hallway towards the staircase. He had only made it halfway when he noticed a light peeking out from underneath Raisa’s door and he rolled his eyes. What had he told the kids about leaving the lights on all night? Just cos he was made of money didn’t mean he wanted to waste it all on electricity bills. He pushed open the door, expecting to find Raisa fast asleep as any normal human should be at such an ungodly hour but instead she was hunched over her desk with her head stuck in some text book. She was so engrossed that she didn’t even hear him come in until he spoke. 

“What you doin’?” he frowned, peering over her shoulder. 

“Revising,” Raisa sighed. “Well I’m trying but it’s just not going in.”

Alfie could tell by the tone of her voice that she was close to tears, and with a grunt he crouched down beside her. Her bottom lip was trembling and from this angle he was reminded of her namesake; his dear mother. Raisa truly embodied her in every way right down to the little dent in between her eyebrows that deepened when she was upset. 

“It will be goin’ in but you just don’t realise it, love, he reassured her. 

“Dad it’s not,” she sobbed as a big fat tear rolled down her face and splashed onto the book. 

Raisa rarely cried. In fact she was hard faced just like her old man. She always had an answer for everything and let nothing phase her. To see her cry told Alfie that this meant a great deal to her and he wished he could just pull her into his arms like when she was little and make her troubles disappear. Fuck it, she is still my little girl, is what he thought to himself as he scooped her up out of her chair and sat down on the edge of the bed, balancing her on his knee. He thought she might fight him or make some teenage remark of disgust but instead she threw her arms around his neck and cried her eyes out. How many times have we done this? Alfie thought to himself. How many more times in her life will we do this? When she leaves for university? When she has her heart broken for the first time? Whenever she was upset he realised that no matter how old she got he always wanted to be the one to hold her and make it better. 

“Tomorrow’s your literature exam isn’t it?” he clarified, lifting her face to look at him, wiping at her tears with the back of his hand. She nodded. “Right well lucky for you, your old man’s proper into all them old books and shit so how about I help you?” 

“You?” Raisa frowned, wiping at her snotty nose. 

“What do you mean you?” Alfie snorted indignantly. “I’ll have you know I’ve read Wutherin’ Heights and Great Expectations more times than you could count on your little hands and toes. So blow that snotty nose and turn that frown upside down and let’s get goin’ eh?” 

.............

Alfie’s feet tapped nervously on the floor and as he chewed his pen. He was working from home today because Hannah was in bed with a stomach ache and Ava was out, and he had not managed to get more than a couple of pieces of work done if that. All he had been able to think about all day was Raisa and her exam. He had finally gotten her to sleep at five that morning, and when she had left for her exam just after noon it had been with a smile and confident spring in her step. He had every belief that she was going to pass her exam with flying colours, but there was a tiny niggle of doubt in the back of his head that Raisa was going to have a little wobble and forget everything she had most definitely known inside out the night before. 

The front door opened and he looked up, feeling his heart begin to thud with trepidation. When Raisa burst in through his office door, he tried not to look nervous as he waited for her to speak. But she didn’t speak; instead she flung herself down on the share opposite with a sigh and Alfie felt his stomach lurch. 

“Do you need a hug?” he scrunched up his nose and eyed her sadly. 

She nodded and stood at the same time as him, walking around his desk and falling into his waiting arms. He brushed her hair back and kissed the top of her head, murmuring how much he loved her and that exams weren’t the be all and end all of life, when she suddenly looked up and grinned. 

“I only wanted a hug to thank you for your help last night, Dad,” she explained. “Because I’m fairly certain I passed!”

Alfie’s knees almost buckled in relief and he picked Raisa up with an ecstatic cry. 

“You had me so worried then you little bugger! I knew you could bloody do it!”

“Put me down Dad,” Raisa giggled. “Truly thank you because I don’t think I could have done it without your help.”

“Yeah well we’re a team, ain’t we?” he smiled, cupping her cheek. “You’ll always be my little girl and I’m always gonna be here to help you. Forever.” 


End file.
